bladedancefandomcom-20200213-history
Rituals
Overview Rituals are actions or performances to make a spirit commit an action; be it on a destructive scale, or personal scale. «Ritual Kagura» consists of all the rituals within the world. However, the ones who expertise in these areas are the Queens who serves the Five Great Elemental Lords. These Queens were trained from the «Divine Ritual Institute». To perform a successful ritual, one must: #Go through a Purification Ritual. #Dance with perfect movements. If the results are not met, damage may be done to the Queen. For example, Judia Laurenfrost. Uniforms «Divine Ritual Institute» - Have holy attribute, and have the effect of fatigue recovery. Objects Known objects that are used in rituals. *Rosaries *Royal Goblets *Folding Fans *Whips *Candles *Objects looking like beast ears and tails Types of Rituals Unnamed 'Contract Ritual' Known users: Humans Details: A ritual where they make a vow to form a contract with a spirit. With a top level spirit, a kiss of oath is required. For example Kamito and Est. Chant: 'Healing Ritual' Known users: Queens Details: A ritual to heal anyone. Works only with skinship. 'Kagura Ritual' Known users: Humans Details: The largest Kagura ritual is called, «Blade Dance». Participants perform and make an offering to the Five Great Elemental Lords. 'Purification Ritual' Known users: Humans Details: To seal contracts with spirits , they need to purify their body in springs. The springs beside shrines have the highest of purification qualities. It is also used before performing other rituals. This is like the basic step before advancing to the other forms of rituals. 'Resurrection Ritual' Known users: Rubia Elstein Known resurrection: Nepenthes Lore Details: This ritual is a way to revive a spirit of the dead to the human world. To resurrect a spirit there are 2 conditions to fulfill; a «Blood Stone» and a chant using spirit language. Chant: 'Ritual of Listening' Known users: Reicha Details: A ritual to inform the whole crowd joining in the Blade Dance about the pronouncements of the Elemental Lord. 'Ritual of Meals' Known users: Queens Details: A monthly ritual to offer cooked meals to high ranking spirits before they return to Astral Zero. 'Ritual of the Mad Banquet' Known users: Queens Details: This is the seventh ritual in the «Ritual Kagura». A ritual to make sealed spirits, that were forcefully made to obey, into a rampage state. An example could be seen in Jio Inzagi. 'Ritual of Resealing' Known users: Queens Details: A ritual to reseal a seal on a troublesome spirit. 'Secret Ritual' Known users: Queens Details: A ritual to distribute ones divine power. Works only with skinship. 'Summoning Ritual' Known users: Humans Details: To call forth their spirit, this ritual is used. However, in the case of a druid girl from Wolverine Class, a large-scale ritual is needed to summon their spirit. This sort of ritual takes time and the summoner needs to perform a dancing ritual to the spirit. Named '«Clairvoyance»' Known users: Linfa Details: The highest form of rituals. This ritual is used to display a target's location by interfering with «Astral Zero»'s space. To work, it needs a shrine or a sacred spring. '«Oratorio»' Known users: Fianna Details: This is the fourth variation of a ritual in the «Ritual Kagura». It is used to obtain the land's blessing for the dancer's comrades. '«Sacred Flames of Judgment»' Known users: Reicha, Queens who received the blessing from the Fire Elemental Lord Details: A ritual to cure curses that are so strong that normal rituals cannot break it. However, one needs to receive the blessing of the Fire Elemental Lord; with that power, even the harshest of curses can be destroyed. It works when the cursed area is being touched. Chant: '«Seal-Breaking Ritual»' Known users: Fianna Details: A ritual to unseal those who have been sealed. Upon unsealing, the memories of the person will be returned. '«Valentia Holy Festival»' Details: It is a popular ritual to commemorate Queen Valentia Sadelca who served the fire Elemental Lord several hundred years ago. This was originally a ritual to dedicate baked sweets, which were baked by flames of purification, to spirits. But now, it had become "the day to give chocolate to the opposite sex, who one had a liking for" among the common folks. '«Water Spirit Festival»' Details: A smaller scale «Blade Dance» that imitates ancient water combating. Trivia *In Light Novel Volume 8 **On their sixth birthday, princess maidens can contract their high-level spirits. **When Claire and Rinslet was younger, they used a chalk to draw a magic square on the wall and began chanting the spirit language summoning ritual. *Spirit Language is commonly referred to High Ancient Language. This language is used in all rituals Category:Universe and Terminology